Nicktoons: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Globs of Doom
One day the NickToons see a poster on they're worlds and it said( Dear children of the world,I Wille Wonka placed three to ten golden tickets in 14 Wonka bars,all around the worlds) and they went to find them but suddenly the Morphids return and attack the place, and the Syndicate are finding them first and the people are finding them second. They found all three to ten golden tickets and they are here at the Chocolate Factory. And the Syndicate are ruining the factory,and it is up to the NickToons to stop their evil plan.It will take gifts, and new characters like charlie pucket, violet beaugarde,mike teavee,Augstus gloop, veruca salt,and more! playable characters *spongebob squarepants *patrick star *sandy cheeks *squidward *mr krabs *pearl *timmy *wanda and cosmo *poof *sparky *chester and a'j *mark the alien *jimmy neutron *carl and sheen *cindy and libby *godard *danny fenton *sam mansion *tucker *dani fenton *zim *gaz *gir *seth *melosa *erik *adam *rion *ash ketchum *misty *brock *may *max *dawn *iris *crash bandicoot *dr neo cortex *nina cortex *cilan *benny *ethan *sarah *erica *rory *benny's grandmother *jane *kai *cole *zane *nya *jay *sensei wu *lioyd garmadon *johnny test *susan and mary test *dukey *cat and dog *tony jones *eden *augstus gloop *charlie pucket *veruca salt *violet beaugarde *mike teavee *dan henderson *kami douglas *cory schluter *ricardo sanchez *angie Elia *quest *anna Maht *prince nestor *way *graer *Gatling *bilk *waffle *gordon *lord spite *coop *dennis *fiona *chicken little(unlockable) *duck *howie *octo *finn *jake *fionna *cake *mabel *kat *dipper *wendy *mario *lugigi *gumball *darwin *anais *mordecai *rigby *toad *charlie brown *lunis *snoopy *marshall lee *piggy *rafe khatchadorian *leonardo khatchadorian *georgia khatchadorian *jeanna galleta *greg *rowley *manny *holly hills levels Lev 01 the all the golden tickets rush lev 02 visit the chocolate factory lev 03 the chocolate room lev 04 beanstalk room lev 05 candy coating lab Lev 06 save the chocolate river Lev 07 storeroom number 59 room Lev 08 the inventing room Lev 09 juiceing room Lev 10 nut sorting room Lev 11 fizzy lifting room Lev 12 fudge mountain Lev 13 strawberry chocolate coated fudge room Lev 14 jelly beans room Lev 15 exploding candy room lev 16 the projecting room lev 17 hair cream room Lev 18 beetle juiceing room Lev 19 Blackberry sausages room Lev 20 coffee cream room Lev 21 cheese and anchovies Lev 22 cocoa cats room Lev 23 chocolate lip rookies Lev 24 Clotted cream room Lev 25 dessert island Lev 26 creative dog filp Lev 27 pie cream lev 28 stars in their pies Lev 29 yankee doodles Lev 30 rubber forest room Lev 31 beetle juiceing room Lev 32 honeycombs and brushes room Lev 33 the television room Lev 34 up and out Lev 35 rescue wonka's father Lev.36 go to bowser's galaxy generator 2 sercets *Sercets levels of the chocolate factory *Candy ingredients that unlocks new candy products *revisiting rooms *sercet locations in each room in the chocolate factory *Find the the ten golden w's in each rooms in the factory *play as crash bandicoot in each level to unlock a special demo of nicktoons twinsanity(witch is now in the works) *to unlock chicken little in the game,play as spongebob on level 10 and finish the game. Bosses Category:NICKTOONS